More Than Luck
by Treskttn
Summary: Garfield Logan is convinced it's luck when he meets the perfect girl at a bar.  What happens when his luck runs out? AU T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this is just an intro chapter. they get less OOC in the next chapter. If i get enough reviews, i'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teentitans.**

**Dedicated to my Wifey4Lifey: Yamisangel101**

**o and a lil toDante665 cuz hes the backround shadow guy.**

* * *

Gar set his glass down on the bar, grunting over his luck. Another girl, another no show? Why stand him up? He's a good guy, right? Maybe it was his pointy ears, but chicks digg those, right? Or his unusually large canines? They didn't exactly give him the cuddly factor…

Either way, another date, another lonely night. He started to wonder if he had the wrong date? Maybe the wrong time or place? He didn't. He's sure of it. Just as he begins to believe there's no girl for him, a beautiful girl enters the bar, taking the seat right next to him.

There's something different about her. Maybe her flowing chestnut hair, no wait, it was darker, like a mahogany? Her hair that held a tranquil, yet dangerous, purple dye at the tips? The silky, milk feel of her pale, pale skin? The fact that she was dressed differently than any other girl he had ever seen? Maybe it was the works, but she was unique. She dons an artistic, large, black, boat-neck shirt with a flowing waterfall feel to it. The design looks like newspaper print and it hangs off of her right shoulder. She had tight, dark wash jeans on. He wondered how she managed to pour her perfect, sexy figure into them. He let his eyes roam to her classic, shiny, black heels. Her bangs grew over her right eye. They too had purple tips.

"The usual," She informed the bartender.

"Sure, Rae," He answered, reaching under the bar.

Gar assured himself that he had never seen such a perfect specimen. He grunted once more, chugging the rest of his beer. _She'd probably stand me up too…_

She held the margarita glass so confidently in her right hang as she took a small sip. She delicately placed the glass down. She looked at the man sitting next to her. She analyzed him. _Styled, natural blonde hair. He had a date. Nice button down shirt, sports coat, and classic jeans. Oh yeah, definitely a date. He leans, positioned on one hand. He's been stood up. He then kicked the bar and muttered to himself. It's not the first time he's been stood up. _She's learned this through her years of being a 'regular'.

"What're you in for?" She asked him. She normally doesn't talk to others. It could be that he intrigues her with his handsome qualities and charming physique. Maybe she's just lonely. Or maybe it's the early stage of the alcohol speaking. He looked at her, and she automatically felt lost and hypnotized in his deep green eyes.

"Me?"

"Yeah. A guy like you wouldn't be here alone."

"I have a date," he informed her.

"Well," She looked around the room. "She isn't here."

"Yea, she stood me up."

"So you _had _a date. Bummer. I'm not sure why a girl would stand you up. You look like you have it all."

"'Have it all?'" he asked.

"Of course. Looks, mind, body, money…"

He scoffed, "No, I don't think so. If that was true then she wouldn't have stood me up."

"But she did and that's her loss."

He seemingly scoffed once more, "What's a nice girl like you doing talking to a loser like me?"

"Teaching you a lesson. Lesson 1: I'm. Not. Nice," she informed him, dumping the rest of the pink liquid onto his lap. "Lesson 2: You're not a loser."

He quickly jumped up, his face turning red with anger. _Night got worse, I met a psycho path. _He grabbed some napkins and began to clean himself up.

"Not a loser? How do you figure that? I just met a girl and she already dumped her drink on me!"

"Well, I figure that you're not a loser because you just let a not-so-nice girl buy you a drink."

"BUY ME A DRINK?"

"I paid for the drink. You emptied it. Simple as that," she shrugged.

"Are you crazy?" He asked her slightly amused. She seemed rather whimsical.

"A tad. But for you to not have walked away, you must be also. Let me buy you another drink."

"No," He answered. She shrugged and turned back to the bar, _his loss._ Then he continued, "Let me buy _you_ one. Since you bought the first one." He handed the money to the bartender and he made her another drink.

"I'm Garfield. You may call me Gar."

"I'm Rachel. You may call me Rae if you want to die…"

He chuckled a bit then looked back to her to see her expression completely serious. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Oh. How about this, I'll make you a bet."

"A bet?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Fifty dollars says you'll turn me down when I ask you out."

"Well, if I lose, I lose fifty dollars. So I'll accept and let you keep that fifty dollars to take me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Fifty dollars to take you out to dinner?"

"Of course. I'm going to want dessert. I figure if the date is a dud, I might as well get something out of it. And I like cake."

He chuckled, "Ok, fair enough. Where do I pick you up?"

"Here," she hopped down from the stool, downing the rest of the drink and setting the empty glass on the table.

"At nine?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

He smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

"I'd like that.." _Things are looking up, _he told himself.

Then another girl approached. A blonde. She wore a tight mini skirt, some open-toed stilettos, and a deeply plunging neckline to her yellow shirt.

"Garfield?" She asked sticking her hand out, "I'm your blind date, Tara." _Things are looking down…_ She looked over at Rachel then back at Garfield. She hesitantly added, "Sorry for being like an hour late. I'm glad you're still here. What do you say we take this date somewhere else?"

He looked at Rachel then to Tara. He gave Rachel an apologetic smile.

"No, you had plans with her first. But if you leave right now, it's your loss. How about this? I'll bet you fifty dollars that you leave with her right now," Rachel said.

He smiled a knowing smile, running his tongue over one of his canines, "I think you lose that bet. Sorry, Tara, I've made other plans."

"Oh," Tara seemed a bit upset, "Sorry I missed out on this chance. Maybe some other time? I'll call you."

"Don't call me. I'll call you sometime…" He smiled.

"Right," her face fell, "later." She left the building.

"So, will you hold this while I walk?" He asked Rachel, holding out his hand to her. She smiled.

"Yea, sure," she took hold of his hand and he begin to navigate her to the park.

They got to the new park and it was very open. There was a clean, winding, white sidewalk, leading through the lush green grass as well as the beautiful blossom trees. He lead her into it, the white moon standing out in the dark, lonely sky. The city took away the beauty of the stars. The light from the moon peaking through the trees to create an interesting pattern on the walkway.

There was a comfortable silence as they both took in the beauty of the natural park. She liked the warmth of his hand in hers. The tingle of the contact, the comfort of the company. He uneasily flipped open his phone.

She seemed to have noticed this because she spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Well, there's something wrong with my phone. It's missing something…"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Your number."

She gave a small smile, "Well, yes. I suppose it would be lacking that. Though, it might be lacking in that for a little bit."

"You're really going to make me work for that, aren't you?"

"Yes, along with my address. Good things come to those who wait. I like to stay a bit of a mystery."

"You're like an enigma."

"Really?"

"Sure, if I knew what that meant," he regarded.

"Hmmm. I believe it means someone who is puzzling."

"Well, you are quite the puzzle, Miss…?"

"Roth."

"Well, Miss. Roth. What were you to say if I told you I found your missing puzzle piece?"

She thought about his statement for a moment. She liked the way he made her think. He liked the way she had to think, had to analyze every word, every movement. She let out a deep breath, coming up with her answer.

"I'd say that you know nothing about me."

"And I'd answer: I'd love to learn. How 'bout you teach me another one of those lessons?"

She thought on this statement too. This guy was very spur of the moment. He seemed to never think before he spoke. She guessed he was kind of funny. She also guessed he was slightly trying to be. She came up with her answer.

"No lesson, not until tomorrow."

"And why is that?" He teased.

"Because I can't teach you one. Actually, I have a question of my own."

"And what would that be?" He questioned as they reached the shore, the moonlight glowing on her skin.

"Do you think before you talk, or do you unintentionally charm me?"

"Charm you?"

"Yes, you happen to do that. I can't answer you, you dazzle me. I feel rather flustered, but I like it. You make me think."

"Thinking? That must be unintentional. I'd never make anyone do such a thing!" He announced, a bit dramatically.

"You're kind of funny."

"Why thank you, that is intentional."

"What's your intention?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Well. I'd love to see your beautiful smile once more. Maybe ever hear your laugh?"

"That would be rather rare. Though, I'm sorry to tell you that it will be tough."

"You're an enigma, Rachel. A tough nut to crack. I can crack you…"

"You can try."

"I will. Though you have a unique sense of humor…"

"How so?" She asked. It's been two minutes and he believes he's already cracked her code. She scoffed. She'd like to see him try. No guy has ever, most guys had barely gotten her to cry. She learned not to open up to them awhile ago.

"Well, you like to dump drinks on random guys…"

She smiled but stifled a small giggle, "That wasn't humor. That was manners."

"Manners? Yet another thing I wouldn't make a girl do…"

"I'd love to hear the others but I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow?" She decided as they hit a fork in the road.

"Yes. Of course."

She nodded and took the left path, walking briskly. He smiled as he heard the clicking of her heels, but he followed behind her at a respectful distance, making sure she got home safe. He noticed she didn't turn back, which was just the second lucky thing to happen to him today. He liked this one, and he was going to get her before his luck ran out.

She smiled to herself as she walked home. She had a love hate relationship with this fuzzy feeling inside of her. All she wanted to do was smile and screech, hugging him. But that wasn't her, and she realized that she needed to grab hold of herself. He needed to see what she was _really _like before this went too far and he broke her heart. She wouldn't let that happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry for short chapter. i did decide to continue._**

* * *

She woke up to the light of a new day. She yawned and stretched a bit then laid her head back on her pillow, hoping to fall asleep again. Just for a minute. Though, the talking in the kitchen kept her up as she strained her ears to try to listen. All she heard was the vibration of the voices. She lazily crawled out of bed, running a hand through her hair. She caught a glance of her messy, bed-headed, tank-top wearing, short-short donning refection. She smacked her lips a bit and continued to the kitchen.

"Ah! There she is! Miss I-like-to-go-to-random-bars-and-ignore-my-friends-slash-roomates," Toni Monetti commented. Ah, yes. Toni Monetti. Rachel's best friend, since forever, and the daughter of a rich and powerful business man. Though, her father does try to finance his only child, Toni's too proud to take any money.

Rachel looked from Toni "Argent" Monetti, to her other friend, Kori Ander. Rachel couldn't believe how beautiful her friends are. Kori's naturally tanned, sun-kissed skin, was so lively and beautiful compared to Rachel's own pale, dull, almost gray skin. Kori has long, beautiful, red hair flowing down to her hips. She has a perfect figure with such long legs. Her skin was perfect, her full, plump lips were perfect, her sexy accent was just gravy-if you will. Her friend Toni was a different kind of beauty. A beauty such as her own, a kind of dark and gothic beauty.

Toni has short, spikey hair that's red at the tips. She too had an accent, an Australian one. Rachel began to wonder why she was the only one without an accent. Toni had her own kind of gothic-loli style, frill and lace. She has a pale skin, almost completely white, though Rachel's was almost grey. Toni stood, leaned over the counter, her large tee-shirt falling over her shorts- if she was wearing any. Kori was on the other side of the counter, in a small satin nightgown.

"Yes, friend Rachel! You missed the night of movies last night. Where were you?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile. She walked into the kitchen and reached up to the cabinet to get a bowl. "Out," she replied rather nonchalantly.

"Oh my God," Toni started, biting into a bright red apple, "You were with a guy last night."

Rachel stayed quiet as she poured some milk over her sugary cereal. She was starting to think that her friends knew her way too well, and she'd never get away with keeping any kind of secret.

"Well? Are you going to tell us about him?" Toni continued.

"Well, he's… different than the guys I normally bring back."

"Hm, how so?"

"He's funny. He seems kinda smart I guess. Gentlemanly."

"Oh… So where does he work? What's his first name? His last name? Does he have a car? Is he in college? Out of college? How old is he? Is he hot? …And does he have a single brother?" Toni interrogated.

"I don't know. Garfield. I don't know. I'm not sure. I don't know. He looks about my age but I'm not sure. I don't know. Yes, he is very hot. And I'll ask him," She informed her, shoveling the cereal into her mouth.

Toni shrugged and seemed rather content with the answers she received, "Maybe you should carry pepper spray. You don't seem to know him that well…"

"No, really Toni. He's a good guy. I met him at that bar last night. He's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Boyfriend Richard took me out to dinner last night…" Kori stated.

"Awesome," Rachel answered.

"Yes, and it must have been a nice place because he was rewarded well," Toni added, taking another chunk out of her apple.

"What?" Kori asked.

"Well, I have the room next to you and we have thin walls…"

Kori blushed a rosy pink. "Well…"

"Good morning," Richard Grayson greeted, coming out of Kori's room.

Rachel nodded in his direction. She respected him, she felt that he was perfect for Kori. Respectful, charming, filthy rich… The son of Bruce Wayne. Rachel wasn't sure who 'Bruce' was, but she was sure he had money, and tons of it. Richard is very handsome with his spikey black hair, pools of blue eyes, and a tall muscular physique. Yes, he is perfect, just like his girlfriend.

He took one look at Rachel then gave her his million dollar smile, "You met a guy last night, didn't you?"

Rachel huffed indignantly, "You spend too much time here, Dick."

He gave a look of triumph as he poured his coffee, "Whatever, Rachel. Just don't get into any trouble, I'm not sure if I can bail you out again."

"Yeah, yeah," She crossed her arms. She turned, setting the bowl into the sink and started back to her room. She walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She took a look at her dog, laying on her bed. Natasha was almost full-sized now. That's like a medium sized dog. She's a Siberian Husky, and the cutest one at that. She has black around her eyes, almost like eyeliner.

She threw on a pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting tee-shirt, along with a pair of converse sneakers. She hooked the dog on the leash and was out the door in no time. Natasha is trained and well behaved so walking her was never a problem.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind her. Rachel turned to see a tall, thin girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin. She seemed familiar. "Wait up!" She had her own dog, a small white Chihuahua in a pink sweat suit that matched her own.

"Uh, what's up?" Rachel asked in her raspy monotone.

The blonde paced next to her, giving Rachel a charming smile, "Well, we met last night. I'm Tara."

"I'm Rachel. You know, you seem like a nice girl and all, but I'm not really looking for a friend…"

"Oh. Me neither, though I was just wondering about you and Gar?"

Rachel began to wonder what this blonde bimbo could want. If she wanted Garfield, well that was fine. But he didn't show much interest in her, and maybe Rachel should tell her not to waste her time. Actually, since she said it was a blind date, she probably doesn't know him that well anyway. So why would she care?

"Uh, we only just met. Not much to tell. Why?"

"Well, I really like him, I mean who wouldn't? All I'm saying is, from what I hear? You're not his type. And-"

Rachel stopped her right there. "You don't know me."

"Well, you're not his type. This weird goth, creepy café dweller, chess playing type?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm well known around here. Tara Markov? Yes, that's me, ask anyone. I guess you could say I asked around about you. Anyways, maybe you could back off of Gar? Save him and yourself from the trouble? I'm more of his type."

This girl was really getting on Rachel's nerves. Who does she think she is to ask around about her, then hunt her down? Was that really necessary? Then, act like she knows her so well and is doing her a favor. No. Rachel wasn't sure what was so special about this Gar character, but she was sure that she wasn't too fond of this Tara.

"Well, thank you, Tara. But I would appreciate if you maybe leave me alone and stay out of it? Thanks, bye."

"Okay, Rachel. We'll talk later. Nice seeing you!" Tara jogged ahead of Rachel and that was that.

* * *

"No, I swear. She talked to me first! She was just there," Gar shrugged. "Tara came late, so I went with Rachel and-"

"You did what?" Gar's best friend Victor replied. He was a bit older than Gar, already out of college. He was around twenty-five, where-as Gar had just turned twenty-one. He had dark skin, tall and muscular. Mostly from his high school days of football. He was handsome, bald, and pretty popular around town.

"What?" Gar was confused. He held the controller in his hand, leaning and turning as his car dodged bombs and cars and signs.

"Tara is a nice girl, Gar. She doesn't even know you and she like loves you, man!"

"Yeah, well Rachel's a nice girl too! She's smart, and gorgeous!"

"Ok, where does she work?"

"I dunno."

"Where does she live?"

Gar shrugged.

"She going to college?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Summer just started like a week ago, no one cares about college yet!"

"Well, you're making a mistake."

"We'll see."

"When can I meet her?" Victor asked, passing Gar in the game.

"I don't know. She won't even give me her number yet. But we're going out tonight."

"What about Tara?"

"She called me almost a million times today. I dunno, Vic. I guess I just hope that things between Rae and I go great!" He confided as he passed the finish line, first place. He jumped up off the couch and pumped his fist in the air. He never beats Vic! He couldn't help but feel lucky once more, and he wasn't sure what it was, but he was_ very_ lucky this week.

"Hey, guys," Richard called, entering Gar's house.

"Dick, Dude! You just missed me kick Vic's ass in Mega Monkey's 5: On the Road."

"Yeah, well I was just with Kori. What happened last night wasn't worth missing for this."

"Nice!" Vic regarded, fist-pounding Richard.

"Yeah, well I met an amazing girl last night," Gar informed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, her name is Rachel and-"

"Rachel? Rachel Roth?"

"Uh, dude? Creepy much? How do you know that?" Gar sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers, passing them around. He leaned against the counter and took a sip from the can.

"She's Kori's roommate. I was talking to her this morning."

"Awesome, did she mention me at all?"

"She said she had a date, but it's not like she'd talk to me anyways."

"Oh," Gar replied. Then he began to wonder if maybe he liked her better than she liked him. Heck, maybe she won't even show up tonight! Though, his luck had seemed plentiful lately…

"What's she like?" Victor asked Richard.

"Well. She's kinda quiet, she reads a lot, she likes tea. Actually, we call her the 'Ice Queen'…"

"What?" Gar spoke up. "Ice Queen? Why? She seemed nice!"

Richard seemed to scoff at this. "She is! Just sometimes, she can be a royal bitch. Don't let her get you into trouble. She's… well she's really shut in and like in a shell. She's tough too, Dude. Vicious. Don't get on her bad side. Kori says she has issues with her father, but I'm not sure what that's about. Other than that she's a pretty decent person…"

The room got quiet. Victor had a look of 'Told ya so' on his face. Gar couldn't believe his ears. Cold? Shut in? That wasn't anything like the bold, out-going person from last night. Could a person really change that much? Maybe they were talking about two different girls? It made no sense! Then, Gar believed he had it all figured out.

"Dude, you're just jealous," He accused.

"Jealous? Gar, I have a girlfriend. Rachel is a fine girl, she just needs to get used to you. She actually talks to me now," Richard defended.

"Whatever, dude."


End file.
